


Who's Who?

by theyluna_womoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everyone Is Gay, Female Deceit Sanders, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyluna_womoon/pseuds/theyluna_womoon
Summary: What if the sides act the way they do only for videos? What if Thomas doesn't know this? What happens when he spends the day with the sides?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 301





	Who's Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before POF so I'm not gonna try and change Dee's name.

"It's okay Joan. You and Tayln get some rest. We can film later," Thomas says.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we both got sick right now. See you soon," they say and then hang up.

"Are they okay?" Roman pops up.

"AH. Hi, Roman. Yes, uhm, Tayln and Joan are sick. We aren't gonna be able to film for a little while," Thomas sighs.

“Do you want to hang out with us today then Thomas?” Roman asks. “Why not, let's go!.” They sink into the mindscape.

Thomas looks up and sees three people in the common room. There is someone in a fuzzy pink sweater and an adorable flower crown draped over a chair reading a book. ' _ I guess that’s Patton' _ , Thomas thinks. On the floor in front of the couch is a punk? His black jean jacket has patches all over it. His black ripped jeans are tucked into combat boots with, are those chains?! He has a tattoo of something on his neck. He has piercings? ' _ Is that what I’d look like as a punk?' _ , Thomas wonders. His hair is long and has a white stripe in it. ' _ Is this Remus?' _

Someone is braiding his hair. Their( _?) _ light hair has fallen in front of most of their face. They are wearing a NASA sweatshirt that is much too big for their slight frame and some gray leggings. They look up to see who has sunk in and their eyes widen and they let out a squeak at the sight of Thomas. They pull the hood over their head and stare at the ground. The other two quickly look up. The sweatered side looks shocked but slowly smiles at him. The punk looks at him confused but then smirks.

“Hello Thomas. How are you today?” he asks, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“What are yo--”

“Shut up Ro this is gonna be the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Roman looks confused for a second but then starts to snicker.

“What’s funny about this?” the flower-crowned side asks.

“Thomas doesn’t know how we act outside of videos. He doesn’t know who you guys are. And I’m guessing our resident punk wants Thomas to guess.” Roman explains.

The flower-crowned side, ' _ who might not be Patton?' _ , begins to giggle and covers his mouth.

“So who do you think we are?” the punk asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well,” Thomas begins, ”I think that you are Patton.” He points at the still giggling side. He begins to giggle even more. And shakes his head. The others chuckle a bit.

“And I think that you are Remus.” He points to the punk. Everyone gets a laugh out of that.

“I’m sure my boyfriend would be flattered that you confused me for him,” he says with a smirk.

“What? Boyfriend?” Thomas asks, startled. At the punk’s subtly hurt look he says, “It’s fine! I just was surprised. I didn’t realize that any of you would date, but it’s fine,” Thomas says with a soft smile.

“Thank you,“ he says softly.

“And I’m not sure who you are,” he says to the side in the hoodie.

“You don’t want to meet me,” they say, their voice cracking.

Roman rushes to them and envelops them in a hug. “Honeybee no. You are amazing and I’m sure that Thomas wants to meet you. The real you,” he says with a sweet smile.

“And if he won’t accept you I will fight him.” The sweatered side says.

_ 'How is this not Patton _ ,' Thomas thinks.

“You're one of my sides. You’re part of me. I’d really like to meet you,” Thomas says softly.

They whisper something to Roman and he chuckles. They step towards Thomas. They flip the hood off and look at Thomas. A splattering of scales, that are reminiscent of freckles, covers half their face. Thomas softly gasps. They brush their hair behind their ears.

“My name is Delilah and I represent your Self-Preservation and Deceit. She/her pronouns please.” they--, no she says softly.

“Nice to meet you Delilah,” Thomas says, a smile creeping onto his face. He opens his arms for a hug and she throws herself into his arms.

“I know that I haven’t always listened to you or agreed with your ideas but I do care about you. I do need to put myself first sometimes. You are an important part of me.”

She pushes herself away enough to look into his eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“You still haven’t figured out who we are, have you?” she asks, her lips turned up in a smile.

“I honestly have no idea,” he mumbles.

She detangles herself from Thomas and throws herself onto the flower-crowned side.

“Ow--”

“I need cuddles.”

“Get off of me you--

“You know you love me.”

“I--”

“I guess I do,” he grumbles.

“Can you please tell me who you are I’m dumb and my brain is trash,” Thomas grumbles.

“I’m trash,” someone says from the kitchen.

Thomas’ eyes flick to this new side. He is wearing a bright red t-shirt that has a crown on it and a blue beanie. He has a small mustache that marks him as Remus.

“Re-Remus?” Thomas asks, becoming more and more confused.

“Hey Thomathy, Hi Big Bro. Sorry for borrowing your shirt, I haven’t done laundry yet and my others have paint on them. Vee, Dee.” He nods to each as he speaks. He kisses the punk on the forehead, “Hi Lo.”

“What?!” Thomas asks.

“Aw you runned the game Cephy,” Logan says sweetly.

“Sorry Starlight,” He responds.

“So, let me get this straight-”

“Good luck with that,” several people mutter.

“Logan is a punk and is dating Remus, who actually gets along with Roman and isn’t nearly as chaotic as I thought. Deceit is a super sweet and adorable girl. Virgil is soft? And acts kinda like Patton?”

“That is essentially correct, yes.” Logan says.

“I can be chaotic!” Remus stomps up to him.

Roman moves behind Remus and places his hand on his shoulders. Only now does Thomas realize Roman is taller than him while Remus is shorter than him.

“Em, you are a little puffball most of the time. Virge is more chaotic than you. Only when you try to not be chaotic are you chaotic.” Roman explains.

“I-- You’re right. Fine.” Remus pouts.

Remus’ eyes light up and he turns to his brother and whispers something. Roman smirks and puts his hands around his mouth and shouts, ”Patton!! Can you come down please?”

There are a few thumps from upstairs and a voice yells down, “What the fuck do you need I’m busy! Oh my God what did you break?!”

Thomas’ shocked face causes the group to break down into laughter.

Through laughter Roman manages to yell, “Someone is visiting and wants to talk to you!”

“Is it Remy? Because I’m still mad at him!” Patton says while coming down the stairs. He is wearing his blue polo. He locks eyes with Thomas and blushes bright red. The others start to laugh again, hard.

“What the f--, why--, I mean, uhm, Hi Thomas!” Patton stutters out.

"Joan and Tayln are sick so we can't film today and I was gonna hang out with you guys?"

"Okay," Patton sighs.

"In the mindscape Patton is less happy pappy Patton and more tired dad that is sick of his kids," Roman comments.

"Well I'd like to get to know all of you better," Thomas says with a smile.

"Movie Night!" Remus shouts.

"I'll get snacks," Delilah says, already walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand," Patton says, trailing behind her.

Remus grabs Thomas' arm and drags him to the couch. He then begins to argue movie choice with his brother. As Thomas sits there, he loses himself in the chaos of this new world. But he's excited to learn everything about it.


End file.
